


Blood, Sweat, and Coffee

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medical, Alternate Universe - Paramedics, Established Relationship, M/M, Medical Procedures, Setting: England
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tsukishima Kei and Kuroo Tetsurou are paramedics for England's ambulance service. They met in medical school, both of them the winners of an English university scholarship, met again in training, were made partners, and since have moved in together. Still working together on the job three years later, their shifts are only getting harder.
  Inspired by Inside the Ambulance television show, and the Blood, Sweat and Tea book series by Tom Reynolds.
   Tags to change with each call responded to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _~~This is purely to sate my own medical thirst; I'm not expecting this to even go anywhere.~~ _
> 
> This fiction is over one full shift of Tsukishima and Kuroo's bc I don't have an advanced plot for this.

Kuroo turned the wheel of the ambulance in his hands, feeling the leather slide against his skin as it slipped back to its usual position. He glanced over at Tsukishima in the seat next to him, hot coffee wrapped in his hands as he stared out the window. They’d just started their midnight shift, and already control had sent them to a call they had received. Someone had rung control via a telephone box and said they needed an ambulance. Before the person taking the call could ask any details, they had hung up. Control had called the phone box back three times, but no one had answered. The shift was slow at first, being Monday morning, and dispatch had asked Kuroo and Tsukishima to check the phone box out just in case there was an accident and the person that had called couldn’t reach the phone.  
  
“£20 it’s just kids fucking around.”  
  
Kuroo’s eyes cut across to Tsukishima, slender fingers tapping nervously against his coffee cup.  
  
“I would bet with you but this could be something serious.”  
  
“When is anything like this something serious?” Tsukishima finally looked over at Kuroo, making eye contact, and the paramedic raised a blond eyebrow. Kuroo snorted. “That’s true.”  
  
Tsukishima sighed and took a mouthful of coffee, checking the GPS system. “Take a right.” Kuroo turned the ambulance and scanned the dark streets for a phone box.  
  
“We should be right on top of it, or at least near it.”  
  
Kuroo made a noise of acknowledgement to Tsukishima’s words and kept checking out the window as they drove slowly up the road. Tsukishima was leaning forward, staring out his half of the front window, using the strong headlights of the ambulance to peer up the road. “Is that it there?” Kuroo followed to where Tsukishima was pointing and then pulled up by the side of the phone box.  
  
“I’ve got this one-”  
  
“-I’ll do it. Might as well do the job properly.” Tsukishima stuck his tongue out as he set his coffee in the cup holder and then slipped out the ambulance, shutting the cab door behind him. Kuroo snorted and leant back. He grabbed Tsukishima’s coffee, sipping the scalding liquid, and then winced. How he drank this stuff without sugar or sweetener, Kuroo would never know.  
  
Kuroo watched Tsukishima out the window and then did the window on his door down, leaning closer to listen.  
  
“4286.” Tsukishima recited their ambulance number into his radio and waited for control to get back to him.  
  
“4286.”  
  
Tsukishima peered at the telephone box. “We found the telephone box, control. No one is here; can you call the phone so we can confirm this is the correct telephone box.”  
  
“Confirm, will call the phone now.”  
  
Kuroo waited, but he didn’t hear any ring. Tsukishima paused, frowning before he pulled his mobile phone out of his pocket, shining the torch light onto the phone box. “Control, confirm the number of the phone box for me, please.”  
  
Kuroo watched Tsukishima’s head tilt as the returning voice cracked down the radio. “Confirmed, this is the correct phone box. No one is here, more than likely a crank call. Thank you, control.”  
  
Tsukishima got back into the cab of the ambulance and tucked his phone away as Kuroo started driving again.  
  
“How much money did that just cost the service?”  
  
Kuroo snorted. “I don’t wanna know.”  
  
“Why do kids think it’s funny to crank call the ambulance? You know, Bokuto told me that the other week someone crank called the fire service just before that massive fire in Essex?”  
  
Kuroo whistled low as he drove, keeping an eye on the screen in the middle of the dashboard in case they were sent a job.  
  
“That fire could have been put out with significantly less injuries if that fire engine had been there to go to it, but instead they were dealing with a crank call.”  
  
Kuroo made a noise in his throat. “It’s the same with us, though. Someone might have just died because we were chasing that crank. It’s ridiculous.”  
  
“Kids piss me off.”  
  
Tsukishima picked his coffee up, sipping at it. “Stop drinking my coffee.” Kuroo stared at Tsukishima as they stopped at a red light, eyes wide. “How do you always know when I take a sip of your coffee?”  
  
“You leave a bad taste on the rim of the cup.”  
  
Tsukishima didn’t even look at him as he settled down in his seat. Kuroo snorted and focused on the road whilst Tsukishima took care of reading the screen. “I don’t know if I should be offended or not.”  
  
“It was definitely an insult.”  
  
Kuroo made a high pitched noise of upset and looked at Tsukishima for a moment. “Excuse me!”  
  
“You’re excused.”  
  
Kuroo rolled his eyes and Tsukishima laughed. His hand reached out to rest on Kuroo’s thigh, giving it a squeeze before Tsukishima focused into silence, watching the screen. Kuroo smiled and turned the ambulance in the direction of the nearest fast food joint whilst they had nothing to do.  
  
They could both feel it.  
  
Tonight was going to be a busy night.


End file.
